Amandonos::
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Yuuri por fin acepta sus sentimientos hacia Wolfram, el rubio esta feliz por saber, pero habra personas que querran separarlos


…:Amándonos:…

…**:Amándonos:…**

**Capitulo 1: Se mi Prometido**

Un error, desde un principio el joven Rey había visto aquella relación como un error y se había dicho a si mismo que nunca podría llegar a haber algo mas entre ellos por que eso había sido un accidente además de que ambos eran chicos.

El pasar tiempo con su rubio prometido, le había hecho tomarle cariño, al principio pensó que era amistad. Pero para que engañarse a si mismo? Era mejor aceptar ahora que realmente sentía mucho más que amistad por su prometido.

Quería hablar, necesitaba hablar con el.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo en busca del amor de su vida, pero no lo encontraba, se paso toda la noche pensando en lo que diría, quería decírselo en cuanto el se despertara pero no lo había ni escuchado levantarse.

De lo distraído que iba pensando en donde se encontraría Wolfram no se dio cuenta de que cierto castaño lo estaba mirando curiosamente parado a mitad de donde iba caminando.

Al pasar por ahí solo sintió el choque y como unos brazos lo atrapaban para no caer.

Su Majestad, ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto preocupado

Ah Conrad! – contesto con alegría – Lo siento no te vi

No se preocupe por eso, mejor dígame, que sucede?

Trato de explicarle que era lo que sucedía, el por que se encontraba así de distraído pero cuando quiso abrir la boca para poder hablar y contarle a su mejor amigo que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en ese momento cierto rubio iba pasando por ahí.

Yuuri!! – Grito furioso – Como eres traidor!! No te puedo dejar solo un momento por que te vas a hacerme infiel con cualquiera, y lo peor con mi propio hermano ¡!

E-espera Wolfram no es lo que parece –

Conrad y Yuuri se separaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, por otra parte el rubio ya estaba arto de que su prometido "lo engañara" a cada rato asi que opto por irse de ahí

Wolfram espera ¡!-

El Maou salio detrás del rubio al verlo partir

No me sigas! No quiero que me sigas!!

Pero es que te tengo que explicar lo que viste –

No tienes nada que explicarme, yo se lo que vi –

Caminaba muy rápido, pero Yuuri quien iba corriendo, lo alcanzo.

No te exaltes quieres – Hablo firme tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para que el otro no pudiera escaparse

Oye! Me lastimas! – Grito y trato de soltarse pero no le fue posible

Pues lo siento mucho, pero si no quieres escucharme por las buenas será por las malas – Trato de hablar mas tranquilo pero aun con firmeza – Ahora ven conmigo

Lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente y aunque Wolfram quería resistirse a eso, no pudo hacerlo el Maou tenia mucho mas fuerza que el, caminaron así, Yuuri tomando del brazo a Wolfram y el rubio tratando de librarse de eso, hasta el cuarto de ambos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Yuuri tiro a Wolfram en la cama y regreso para cerrar la puerta con seguro y así no podrían ser interrumpidos.

Wolfram estaba asustado por la reacción de Yuuri, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Había notado que desde hace un tiempo el Maou se comportaba de una forma diferente con el, tenia muchas atenciones, se comportaba como… su prometido.

O quizás el amor que el sentía hacia el Rey era lo que lo que le hacia pensar de esa manera, no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Por otra parte, aunque no obtuvo respuesta por la pregunta que hizo por cierta interrupción, el castaño sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía, el conocía al Maou mejor que nadie y sabia que sentimientos nuevos para el joven estaban abordando su corazón.

Esos eran los síntomas típicos que un enamorado tenía.

Capitán – saludo cierto hombre apuesto - ¿Qué hace aquí parado a mitad del pasillo? ¿Sucede algo?

Oh Yozak – Contesto un poco sorprendido – Estaba pensando

¿Se puede saber en que?

Parece que Yuuri esta aceptando por fin que siente algo por Wolfram

¿De verdad? Me da gusto por su Excelencia pero… ¿Eso le molesta?

¿A mi? Claro que no, no tendría por que molestarme eso, todo lo contrario, me da gusto por los dos, Su Majestad esta dando un gran paso en su vida, y Wolfram bueno aunque nunca me haya platicado nada al respecto parece que, el que Yuuri acepte que siente algo por el es una de las cosas mas importantes.

Ya veo.

Yozak

¿Si?

Vamos a entrenar un rato, ¿quieres?

Claro, como ordene

Llevaba revisando esos papeles una y otra vez, quería tomar una decisión al respecto pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba la aprobación del Maou, ¿Pero donde se encontraba?

¿Cómo vas con esos papeles, Gwendal?

Bien, bien – contesto sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el Maou? Necesito que revise unos papeles conmigo

No lo se, no lo he visto en toda la mañana – Respondió Gunter - ¿Hay algo malo?

Hay un documento de la familia Von Bielefeld

¿De la familia de Wolfram? ¿Qué dice?

No lo se, el sobre dice que solo el Maou o el mismo Wolfram pueden abrirlo

Debe de ser algo importante y serio para que solo ellos puedan abrirlo, me pregunto donde estarán, ordenare que los busquen para que vengan a ver lo del documento.

Gunter organizo a unos soldados que se encontraban en el castillo a que buscaran a los dos jóvenes que no aparecían.

¿No deberíamos buscarlos primero en su habitación? – Cuestiono uno de los soldados

Es muy tarde para que ambos esten dormidos, seguramente salieron temprano aahh… pues no importa, encuéntrenlos!! – Ordeno Gunter

Majestad!!-

Gunter era el más preocupado de todos, claro (tenia que ser el xD) corría por todas partes, por los jardines, por los pasillos del castillo, entraba y salía por varias habitaciones siempre gritando para que Su Majestad lo escuchara y respondiera ante su llamado.

Majestad!!

No paso muy cerca de la habitación del Maou y su prometido pero se llego a escuchar el grito y el tono de desesperación por encontrar al Rey

Ya te están buscando, será mejor que vayamos a ver que sucede- Hablo el Rubio un poco desilusionado por que no pudo escuchar lo que Yuuri le quería decir, pero también aliviado por que tenia miedo de lo que su prometido fuera a decirle

Trato de levantarse de la cama para dirigirse directo a la puerta y salir de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo por que el Maou lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo como cuando lo llevo hasta ahí.

Después de que platiquemos iremos a ver que sucede, siéntate por favor

Pero… y si es algo urgente?

Las noticias malas siempre son las primeras en llegar, y parece que solo es otro de las "ataques" de Gunter, aunque se estuviera cayendo el mundo en este momento no importa – Comento el Rey y después suavizo un poco su tomo de voz – Lo que importa ahora es que estoy contigo

Si con eso Yuuri creyó que Wolfram se iba a quedar a escucharlo… pues le atino, termino de convencer al Mazoku y obedeciendo a su Rey y prometido tomo asiento en una de las orillas de la cama.

Por otra parte Yuuri suspiro hondo, lo mas hondo que podía, por fin era el momento el momento de confesarle al rubio lo que pensaba y sentía respecto a el.

Bien, primero quiero que hablemos sobre lo que viste con Conrad – Hablo mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentado su novio, pero no se acerco mucho, quiso dejar un espacio entre ellos. – Quiero que sepas que no paso nada, no se por que siempre me estas levantando falsos y diciendo que te engaño y lo peor que te engaño con uno de tus hermanos

Por que es la verdad!! – Contesto alterado el rubio y se puso de pie para poder encarar al pelinegro – Siempre estas con el! Te gusta estar mas con el que conmigo!! Entonces porque pediste mi mano si prefieres estar con Conrad?

¿Bromeas verdad?... Creí que ya había quedado claro que yo no sabia que estaba pidiendo tu mano cuando tu di al bofetada, además si paso tiempo con tu hermano es por que somos amigos, Conrad es mi mejor amigo en Shin Makoku

¿De verdad?

Claro que si, y lo que viste en el pasillo fue un accidente yo estaba distraído y no me di cuenta de que Conrad estaba parado justo ahí, chocamos y el me sostuvo – Volvió a respirar hondo, desde aquí tenia que empezar a decirle lo importante que era para el y lo mucho que lo amaba – Yo estaba buscándote por que quería hablar contigo, de hecho sino te hubieras ido tan rápido de la habitación ese malentendido no hubiera pasado

Tenia que ir a entrenar a mis soldados! Ayer quede con varios de ellos que entrenaríamos, necesitamos estar en forma!!

Si lo se, lo se… En fin, yo estaba buscándote

Si eso ya lo dijiste – Dijo el rubio con un tono de desesperación – Quieres terminar con esto de una vez!? Me estoy desesperando, ya aclaraste lo de Conrad si no tienes nada mas que decirme entonces mejor me voy

Decidido esta vez por marcharse se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la puerta, pero su prometido al ver que ahora si estaba por irse decidió actuar rápido, las palabras ya no funcionarían en ese momento, solo las acciones.

Wolfram – Susurro

Lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco hacia el, se encontraba avergonzado de lo que hacia, jamás había sido o estado así con nadie y no sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, pero recordaba las palabras de Conrad "Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer porque el corazón te guiará" tomo al rubio fuertemente por la cintura acercándolo lo mas que pudo…

La próxima vez deja que hable – volvió a susurrar y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de Wolfram, que por cierto estaba atónito, y por fin junto sus labios con los del rubio.

Wolfram no sabia que hacer, de la impresión no podía corresponder aquel beso, pero por supuesto que quería hacerlo.

Yuuri al no sentir ninguna reacción por parte del rubio, comenzaba a asustarse, quizás Wolfram ya no lo quería porque había pasado ya un tiempo desde que ellos se comprometieron, quizás de tanto esperar se arto y opto por olvidarse de Yuuri.

Desesperado no encontrar a Su Majestad decidió ir a su habitación, quizás si seguía dormido, o que simplemente no había querido salir.

Toco la puerta y eso causo que Wolfram se separara de Yuuri de inmediato.

Majestad? ¿Esta ahí?

Ah… si, Gunter, ¿Qué sucede?

Majestad!! – Trato de entrar a la habitación pero esta con llave - ¿Por qué cerro la puerta, Majestad? – No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió – Todos lo estábamos buscando, llego una carta de la familia de Wolfram, y solo usted o el mismo Wolfram pueden abrirla, parece ser de suma importancia

… - Suspiro – Esta bien ahora vamos

Nos llaman, tenemos que irnos – Hablo Wolfram con la voz un poco quebrada, todavía trataba de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder

Espera… Wolfram yo solo quería decirte que… - Respiro hondo - Que de verdad te quiero, te amo mas que a cualquier otra cosa, hasta ahora tuve el valor para decirte esto, no me gusta que desconfíes de mi, no quiero que me vuelvas a decir que te engaño por que jamás podría hacerlo, ya te dije, Conrad es mi amigo y a el le puedo confiar todo sin importar lo que sea – Hizo una breve pausa para respirar otra vez y ver a cara de Wolfram que no creí que eso estuviera pasando – Te amo y ahora que se lo que estoy haciendo, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo –

Wolfram se tapo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas.

Wolfram – Trato de acercase a el, pero por alguna razón tenia miedo de lo que fuera a suceder - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto, a lo que Wolfram solo pudo asentir – Si no te quieres casar conmigo lo entenderé, comprendería incluso si me llegaras a decir… que no me amas, esperaste tanto tiempo para que yo correspondiera a tus sentimientos que quizás decidiste dejar de quererme, de verdad lo entenderé – Se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo para así poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que no le gustaba verlo llorar y mucho menos por culpa suya

Sigues siendo un enclenque – Contesto con un hilo de voz – Estoy feliz de saber que por fin aceptas tus sentimientos hacia mi

Wolfram –

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, Yuuri limpio con sus manos un cuantas lagrimas que salían del rostro de Wolfram.

Sabia que… tarde o… temprano… te darías cuenta – Casi no podía hablar, de la emoción, por causa del llanto, la alegría que sentía al saber que el pelinegro aceptaba que lo amaba.

Pero por favor no llores mas, no me gusta verte llorar – Hablo el Maou con dulzura – Entonces que me dices, Wolfram Von Bielefeld te casarías conmigo? –

Por supuesto que si, enclenque

Se miraron a los ojos con ternura y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros para terminar con un dulce beso aquella escena.

Ahora todo seria diferente, ambos se correspondían, estarían a punto de casarse, en Shin Makoku las cosas marchaban muy bien, no había guerras, parecía que todo iría muy bien, solo faltaba saber que había en la carta que los Von Bielefeld.

Pero de eso ya se enterarían después.


End file.
